


Extol

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1039]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The happy ending of sybarite - rapprochement series.





	Extol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/05/2002 for the word [extol](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/05/extol).
> 
> extol  
> To praise highly; to glorify; to exalt.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468), [Foofaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434), [Gambol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717690), [Bedizen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837738), [Cosmopolite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858825), [Asseverate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902541), [Pusillanimous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994470), and [Sybarite - Rapprochement Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435668).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also big thanks to Vt_girl1701 for giving muse a kick start to get this sex scene completed.

# 

Extol

Tony practically screamed as Jimmy and Gibbs hit every erogenous spot on his upper body. He couldn’t help himself as he started extolling their praises. He still wanted to finish undressing them, but couldn’t concentrate on that with the way Jimmy and Gibbs were driving him crazy.

Tony reached behind him and pulled on Jimmy’s shirt, whining when it wouldn’t come off. Jimmy chuckled and pulled his shirt off. Now they were all half naked. 

If Tony had thought that would put them on equal footing, he was immediately proved wrong. Jimmy immediately slid the zipper down on Tony’s skinny black slacks. Together Gibbs and Jimmy tried to slide the skinny black slacks down Tony’s legs, but they couldn’t.

Tony’s cock was so hard that even with the zipper down, the slacks just wouldn’t budge. Gibbs and Jimmy didn’t waste time on trying to force it, though. Gibbs shoved the slacks down as hard as he could, which didn’t do much to budge them, but with Jimmy reaching in and grabbing Tony’s cock and pulling it out they were able to retrieve their treat easily enough.

Gibbs immediately sank to his knees and wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock. Jimmy not to be outdone, slid his hands into the back of Tony’s slacks and squeezed Tony’s ass. He started out giving Tony’s ass cheeks and balls a smooth massage.

Tony screamed in surprise and pleasure at the unexpected assault. He automatically rocked his hips into Gibbs’ mouth as Gibbs licked and sucked his cock. Tony had to grab onto Gibbs’ shoulders to steady himself as his legs went weak. 

Jimmy used his medical knowledge and his fingers to stimulate Tony’s prostate externally in an extremely pleasurable prostate massage. Tony moaned. Between Gibbs and Jimmy, he couldn’t think straight enough to do anything other than take what they gave him and try to remain standing. 

It wasn’t long before Gibbs and Jimmy sent Tony straight over the edge as his body heated up and he was forced to release directly into Gibbs’ mouth as he came. Jimmy had to quickly hold Tony up as his muscles completely gave out. Gibbs meanwhile swallowed all of Tony’s come until Tony had none left. 

He licked Tony’s cock clean and stood up. Together Jimmy and Gibbs led Tony to the couch. Tony glanced between the two men.

He could see that both of their cocks were still hard. “What about you two?”

“We’re fine.”

“No. I’m not going to be the only one receiving pleasure. You two jerk each other off for me.” Tony ordered. 

Jimmy and Gibbs exchanged looks. Gibbs shrugged and Jimmy turned to Tony, “How do you want us?”

“I want a show. Right in front of me.” Tony pointed to the air in front of him.

Gibbs and Jimmy stood up and Tony arranged himself on the couch in a comfortable position to watch. Gibbs started things off by taking control. He shoved, Jimmy’s pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles with one forceful shove. 

Grasping Jimmy’s cock, Gibbs started stroking it slowly at first, but then he started playing around with faster, harder, and different angles to see what worked Jimmy up the most. Tony cheered from the sidelines encouraging Gibbs to push Jimmy. Jimmy retaliated by slowly sliding Gibbs' gray pants along with Gibbs’ boxers down Gibbs' legs and really giving Tony a show as the tantalizing skin was revealed.

Tony cheered Jimmy on and started talking about how hot and sexy they looked and how he was going crazy just watching them. Gibbs’ impatience led the way, though, and he managed to use some tricks to send Jimmy over the edge quickly. Jimmy spurted in between them as he came, covering Gibbs’ stomach and his own in his come. 

Jimmy took advantage of his younger age and quicker recovery time by pressing up against Gibbs. He smeared the come between them even more as he pumped Gibbs’ cock slowly and sexily. He was determined to give Tony a good show using both his body and his hands to drive Gibbs to distraction. 

Tony wiped his lips of the drool that was started to pool there at the show Jimmy was giving him with Gibbs. Jimmy couldn’t make it last too long, though. Between what they did with Tony and what he was doing now, Gibbs was definitely on edge. 

With a final firm stroke, Gibbs fell over the edge spilling his come on Jimmy and his stomach as well. Gibbs and Jimmy moved to clean up, but Tony stopped them with a gesture. He gestured them over to the couch. 

When they were close enough, he licked both their stomachs to taste their combined come. Tony moaned. They tasted so good. 

Jimmy took a finger and slid it through the come to take his own taste. He had to admit that it didn’t taste as bad as he expected. It was even somewhat sweet.

Gibbs shook his head. If he were younger, his cock would have been hard again. He had to leave to get a washcloth for clean up before he lost it. 

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes nor his mouth as he stared at the two sexy men before him. How had he ended up here? He still couldn’t believe his luck that both of these men wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in what this threesome would look like as kitties, I found the perfect tweet that represents Jimmy and Gibbs with Tony in between as cats [here](https://twitter.com/Choco_Sandy1/status/957156826369462273)
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
